


Love Once Spurned

by within_a_dream



Series: The Follies of Love [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Era, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub overtones, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Courfeyrac had known the nature of Marius's feelings towards him, this likely would have happened sooner. Of course, then he would have missed out on sharing Marius with Cosette and Éponine, so perhaps it was for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Once Spurned

This conversation had been a long time in the making.

Courfeyrac had been absent when Marius had first decided on the necessity of having orgies with all of their friends, and as such had been one of the last of the group to find out. He might never have found out at all, had Grantaire not taken an opportunity at one of their meetings to mock Marius.

“It seems Monsieur Pontmercy is once again too occupied to join us—although with a wife and a mistress, who can blame him?”

“I’d be inclined to blame the women more than Marius,” Bahorel added. “Not that I’ve experience with Éponine, but from what I’ve seen, Marius will follow any order if it pleases his wife.”

“Ho there!” Courfeyrac shouted. “How on Earth have you all managed to become privy to such private details of Marius’s life?”

“He did invite many of us to join in, which I feel might give us some right to discuss particulars.”  Prouvaire seemed embarrassed by the words even as they left his mouth, blushing a furious red.

“How many of you have slept with Marius since I’ve been away?”

He was not pleased with the answer. However, mere days later, Marius gave word to the Amis that Cosette was pregnant, and in light of that, Courfeyrac felt it prudent to wait to berate him.

The wait only made the final confrontation more satisfying. The look on Marius’s face when Courfeyrac told him they had something they needed to talk about was a gift.

“Do we?” The poor boy was so nervous that Courfeyrac almost felt bad for tormenting him like this—almost, but not quite.

“I’ve been informed of what you and your wife have been up to since your marriage. Do you mean to tell me you thought to ask _Enjolras_ to your bed before me?”

“I didn’t think you’d be interested.”

“You didn’t think I’d be interested.” Courfeyrac shook his head. “How long have we been friends? I’m beginning to doubt you know me at all.”

“Well, everyone else we invited ended up rather involved with me as well as Cosette, and I didn’t know how you felt about sharing a bed with another man…”

“Marius, you lived with me for a year.” Only Marius’s furious blush and nervous twitch kept Courfeyrac’s voice gentle. Good Lord, how could any man be so unobservant? He’d wondered if Marius simply wasn’t interested in him, and of course he wouldn’t begrudge anyone a lack of interest, but that Marius had assumed a lack of interest on _Courfeyrac’s_ part was quite frankly infuriating. “I had plenty of men over while you were staying with me. Did you not notice?”

“I assumed they were friends,” Marius said quietly. “Were they…I mean, were you…”

“For God’s sake, I wasn’t quiet about it!” He had, in fact, been quite loud on occasion. He’d worried that his exploits might have disturbed Marius, but apparently that concern had been for naught. “I assume you were oblivious to my advances towards you as well.”

“I thought you’d be repulsed by me, if you knew how I felt about you.”

Courfeyrac felt a twinge of guilt for not having noticed earlier. Not realizing your friend hated himself was just as much an oversight as not realizing your friend wanted to sleep with you. “Well, then,” he sighed. “Now that we’ve cleared that up, would you like to give it a go?”

“I’d have to ask Cosette and Éponine.”

“Oh, invite them as well!” Courfeyrac smiled at Marius’s hesitation. “When have you ever known me to turn down the company of a beautiful woman, much less two?”

Marius beamed, nerves apparently forgotten. “I’ll let you know.”

He returned the next day with an emphatic acceptance of Courfeyrac’s proposal, and so it was that Courfeyrac found himself at the Pontmercy house that weekend under the pretense of dinner. They managed to make it through the entire meal save dessert before running to the bedroom. Once there, despite his initial aim for the night, Courfeyrac found himself distracted by Éponine. In all fairness, it was difficult not to be distracted by a beautiful woman straddling him and tugging off his shirt, and it was only gentlemanly to return the favor and rid her of her altogether too-bulky dress. Cosette was kind enough to assist with the undressing, and seeing the way her fingers lingered on Éponine’s skin, Courfeyrac thought that many of his idle wonders about the nature of Marius’s relationships would be resolved tonight.

“I must confess to assuming that Marius had shown a heretofore unprecedented strength of character and talked his wife into allowing him a mistress,” Courfeyrac said, grinning at Cosette as she wrapped a hand around Éponine’s breast. “It seems I may have gotten things backwards.”

“Oh, Marius likes me just fine.” Éponine ended her sentence with a gasp as Courfeyrac slipped a finger inside of her.

“Does he now?” A glance in his direction confirmed Courfeyrac’s suspicion that Marius was blushing that familiar, furious red.

Éponine leaned in and stage-whispered into his ear, loud enough that everyone in the room could hear her, “Especially when I hold him down and fuck him.”

Marius whimpered at that, although as far as Courfeyrac could tell it was a noise drawn more from arousal than shame. Cosette removed her lips from Éponine’s neck long enough to say, “Marius, stop being a booby and come join us!”

He crept forward, hesitantly putting a hand around Courfeyrac’s waist. He stayed like that, biting his lip and staring wide-eyed at Éponine’s rapidly-flushing face, until Courfeyrac said, “My hands are rather busy at the moment, but whatever you were planning on doing, feel free. I promise I won’t mind.”

Marius pressed a kiss to Courfeyrac’s cheek. Éponine snorted, and said, “Go on, you can do better than that.”

Courfeyrac would have let Marius take his time had they been alone, but apparently her harsh words were all he needed to overcome his nerves, for soon after he began kissing Courfeyrac in earnest. Courfeyrac wouldn’t have guessed that Marius would be so good with his mouth. Indeed, he found himself wondering what those lips could do wrapped around his cock, although the thought of fucking him like Éponine claimed he loved held a certain appeal as well.

When Courfeyrac broke the kiss to return his attentions to Éponine (who’d begun to sigh impatiently and grind down on his fingers), Marius turned his lips to Courfeyrac’s neck and his hands to his waistband.

With Éponine biting his lip and Marius sucking at his neck, it was growing ever more difficult to focus. Courfeyrac drew on the last reserves of his resolve and set himself once again to his task. This was one of his greatest strengths, he reminded himself. The day Courfeyrac couldn’t please a woman would be a sad day indeed. And Éponine was a wonderful partner. She met him move for move, guided his hands and kissed him fiercely. It was a mutual effort, bringing her to orgasm, and the way she clutched at him as she shuddered around his fingers was incredibly rewarding.

Marius barely seemed to notice her, fixated as he was on Courfeyrac. It wasn’t until Courfeyrac nudged at him and murmured, “If you let me up, I can pay a bit more attention to you now,” that he looked up at the women at all.

“You should take him up on that,” Éponine said, grinning lasciviously at Marius. “He’s good with his hands.”

Marius moaned, then looked around and remembered his wife. He smiled sheepishly at Cosette. “Are you sure you don’t want me? It wouldn’t be too much trouble for you to use my mouth while Courfeyrac took me.” Grinning and flushed with arousal, it seemed Marius’s shame had finally worn off. There was something incredibly erotic in hearing him list out sex acts so frankly, and Courfeyrac wondered idly if he could get Marius to ask for what he wanted like that. Although judging by the state of his arousal, if Courfeyrac tormented him too much longer, he might spend himself untouched.

“Enjoy yourself,” Cosette said, ruffling his hair. “I’m sure there’s no shortage of people here willing to tend to me afterwards.”

“I love you,” Marius said, before turning to Courfeyrac. “How do you want me?”

Courfeyrac pinned him to the bed, and Marius whimpered. “I want to see your face.” He slicked his fingers (and given what he’d heard of what the Pontmercys got up to in their bedroom, it really shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did that they had a supply of oil on hand) and slid them into Marius, grinning at the way he bit his lip and moaned. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do this? You moan like that in your sleep, you know. Sharing an apartment with you was enough to drive a man mad.” Each word flustered Marius more, until his relative composure moments ago had been completely erased. Courfeyrac crooked a finger inside of him, and Marius gasped.

“If you don’t fuck me now, I swear to God I’ll strangle you.”

“You should listen to him,” Éponine murmured in Courfeyrac’s ear. She’d somehow managed to sneak up behind him without drawing his attention, but as she knew just the right way to play her fingers across his chest, he was inclined to forgive her the dramatics. “He can get rather irritable if you tease him for too long.”

“Is that right, Marius?”

“Sometimes he cries,” Cosette added, sounding entirely too cheerful about the matter.

“I hate you all—” Marius cut off with as gasp as Courfeyrac entered him.

Courfeyrac laid his hands on Marius’s hips, although it was difficult to decide what part of him to touch. He was gorgeous, spread out beneath Courfeyrac, lips parted in pleasure. “This isn’t your first time, is it?”

 “I did tell you he likes me to fuck him,” Éponine said. “Monsieur Prouvaire was kind enough to direct us towards a merchant with some very interesting wares.”

“Mm, I’d love to see that.”

“Harder, please!” Marius gasped.

Courfeyrac redoubled his efforts, drawing a particularly satisfying cry from him. “Greedy, aren’t you?”

“He can be rather needy.” Cosette dragged a finger over Marius’s lip, and he pulled it into his mouth. The way his lips looked parted by her finger and how his cheeks pulled in as he sucked strengthened Courfeyrac’s resolve to get Marius’s mouth around his prick someday.

Éponine tugged Cosette away soon after with a murmur of, “I’m bored!” Courfeyrac felt a sting of guilt that he was doing so poorly at entertaining two-thirds of his partners for the night, but it was difficult to focus on anything but Marius’s gasps, and the way his fingers scrabbled at the sheets beneath him, not reaching up to stroke himself even though his cock looked painfully hard.

“God, you’re so beautiful like this.” It really should have bothered Courfeyrac more that he was baring his soul to a barely-sensible Marius and two near-strangers (one of whom a near-stranger he’d had his fingers inside a matter of minutes ago, but that was beside the point). Marius didn’t speak, but judging by his moans, he seemed to appreciate Courfeyrac’s words. “Think of what we could have had if you’d paid the slightest bit of attention. I could have fucked you the night you showed up on my doorstep, on the floor like the filthy dog you are. You would have slept at my feet, sticky with your own spend, and been grateful for it.”

Courfeyrac wasn’t sure if it had been his words or his (admittedly rather aggressive) thrusts, but something spurred Marius to tears.

“I’m sorry!” he murmured, sliding out and putting a hand on his chest. “Are you all right?”

“He gets overexcited sometimes.” Éponine ran a hand through Marius’s hair, speaking more gently than he would have expected her to. “Are you all right, love? Do you want to stop?”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Marius hissed, pulling Courfeyrac back towards him. Even with his face red and tear-streaked, he was beautiful.

“If you’re sure.” Courfeyrac did try to keep his touch soft, at first, but with the way Marius begged, it was impossible to stay gentle for long. Marius spent himself across his stomach in no time, but pleaded with Courfeyrac to continue, even as his the pleasure on his face began to fade into an expression of oversensitivity and pain. He gasped as Courfeyrac’s spend filled him, and pulled him closer for a kiss.

“I love you,” Marius whispered.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Courfeyrac replied. It would be true, technically, to say that he returned Marius’s love, but the idea of that was terrifying. What was he doing here, barging in on a perfectly happy relationship for his own selfish aims?

Cosette pressed a kiss to his cheek, and he decided he could worry about morals later.

“I trust our performance was satisfactory, Madame?”

“Oh, most definitely.”

“I do feel bad about leaving you to fend for yourself.” Despite her reassurances, Courfeyrac swept her into a kiss. “I’d be honored if you would allow me to pleasure you, Cosette.”

“How could I say no to that?” She allowed him to guide her onto her back, and twined her fingers through his curls as he kissed his way down her stomach. He laid a single kiss between her legs, then drifted down to her thighs, sucking bruises into the skin.

Her delighted laugh was muffled suddenly, and Courfeyrac looked up to see Éponine kissing her.

Cosette tugged at his hair. “Back to work, you.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“See, Marius? _This_ one knows how to follow orders.”

Marius groaned and buried his face in the pillow, mumbling, “How are you still awake?”

“I’ve had plenty of endurance practice over the years.” Cosette swatted at him, and Courfeyrac laughed.

Courfeyrac prided himself on his skill with his tongue. He’d taken many people to bed, and as far as he was aware, they’d all been pleased with the results. Judging by the noises Cosette was making, she was certainly enjoying herself. He sucked at her clit and she let out a gasp, tightening her fingers in his hair. Between Cosette stroking his head and the taste of her under his tongue, he found himself once again growing hard. It wasn’t long before she bucked up and tightened her grip on his hair, hard enough to make him whimper. He spent himself across the bed moments later, and he ended up collapsed over her lap, laughing.

“Oh, that was wonderful!”

A leg slid over his, and Courfeyrac turned to see Éponine lying down beside them, an arm thrown over Cosette. Marius slid their way soon after, still grumbling about how unfair it was that Courfeyrac could fuck three people when Marius could barely manage one.

Courfeyrac liked this new, uninhibited Marius. He liked Éponine and her forwardness, and Cosette and the way she made what would be vulgar comments in the mouths of anyone else into sincere compliments. He liked falling asleep in a tangle of limbs, although he had to say that he would have preferred not to wake up a sticky, filthy mess, caught up in a heap of blankets and bodies.

Cosette was already up and half-dressed when Courfeyrac awoke.

“I’m meant to pick up Sophie this morning,” she said when she caught him looking at her. “Marius was supposed to come as well, but I think it might be best to let him sleep.”

“Thank you for last night.”

Cosette grinned. “I think I speak for all of us when I say we’d love to have you back any time. And if you’d like to borrow just Marius for a night, that could be easily arranged.”

“You don’t mind, then?” Courfeyrac wasn’t even sure what he was asking for—permission to love Marius? “You seem to have absorbed Éponine into your marriage easily enough, but I’m not sure …that is, I did enjoy my night with all three of you, but I don’t know if I’d want that every night.”

“You do want Marius, though.”

He nodded. “Everything I said last night was the truth. It drove me mad, living with a man who was so hopelessly not interested in me, and then to find out that I was wrong about him, that we could have had a chance together—”

“Well, as you may have noticed, we’ve a fairly open bed. It would be up to Marius, but neither Éponine nor I would mind if you asked him.”

“What are you saying about me?” Marius mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

“Nothing bad,” Cosette replied. “I have to fetch Sophie, but I believe Monsieur Courfeyrac has something he’d like to ask you.”

Marius was thrilled. “I’m busy now, with the baby, but in a little while things should have calmed down enough that I could spend the night.” Even Éponine prodding at him didn’t lessen his excitement.

Courfeyrac wasn’t quite sure what he should call this new relationship, but he was giddier than a schoolboy as he walked home that morning. It would be wrong to call Marius his, but that Courfeyrac was to be allowed even a part of him was more than he could have dreamed. He might have to request another night with Marius’s ladies as well—the past night had certainly been enjoyable, if not something he thought he could repeat too often. What a world he lived in, that the man he loved returned his feelings, and that the man’s wife and mistress were perfectly amenable to lending him out on occasion! It was almost enough to make him forget his irritation at Marius’s obliviousness, but not quite. They would be having more words on the matter, he decided, when Marius came to spend the night. It would be best to make sure that Marius was absolutely clear on the nature of Courfeyrac’s feelings for him; if past experience was anything to go by, he wouldn’t mind the reinforcement.


End file.
